


What Would linkandluigi Do?

by j7j



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fanfanfiction, Gen, Meta, Parody, Sing-along Song, What Would Brian Boitano Do?, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j7j/pseuds/j7j
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly song sung to the tune of South Park's "What Would Brian Boitano Do?" dealing with the Serious Business that is writing silly ship-free fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would linkandluigi Do?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linkandluigi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=linkandluigi).



> Even after a decade, [there is no one who comes close](https://www.fanfiction.net/~linkandluigi). You alone sit at the throne of gen, and oh, what a happy seat it is! The pinnacle of humor, the absurdity of fast-paced action interrupted with dialogue, I have never read anything like it. Your update-a-day schedule is something always out of my reach, no matter how many vacation days I stockpile and I've only just hit your 2 million words.

What would linkandluigi do  
If they were here right now?  
I'm sure she'd write a story or two  
That's what linkandluigi would do!

When linkandluigi were writing REMOTE  
And stuck on chapter ten  
They wrote in an original character only for  
Her to die right there and then

When linkandluigi were doing Four or Five  
They didn't pause for the tag-team names  
They just grouped characters up and labelled them  
And made them play the games

So -- what would linkandluigi do  
If they were here today?  
I'm sure she'd write 200,000 words or two  
That's what linkandluigi'd do!

(I want to write some episodic gen  
Who cares if the hit count's under ten?  
And I just want to read some adventure sans romance  
For action I'll be a gen writer too  
'Cause that's what linkandluigid do)

Aaaand what would linkandluigi do?  
They'd write all their plot ideas down  
Then tally up the wacky hijinks  
That's what linkandluigi'd do

When linkandluigi traveled  
Through time to the year twenty-five hundred  
The characters spent twelve chapters messing around  
Only for Akutsu to have run and hid

And when linkandluigi parodied Twilight,  
They had nothing really happen  
'Cause linkandluigi didn't  
Aaaack-chu-lee reeeeead it

So let's get the gen fans together  
And rally 'round the crack  
And we'll jump through a dozen universes too  
'Cause that's what linkandluigi'd do

And we'll jump through a couple dozen universes or two  
'Cause that's what linkandluigi'd do  
'Cause that's what linkandluigi'd do!

~~JAZZ HANDS!~~


End file.
